Animaniacs: 100 and Beyond
by Ydubs
Summary: Join the Warners in a brand new set of adventures, from the 100th episode, to the very last one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello nurses and nurse doctor people! Animaniacs: 100 and Beyond is a compilation of different adventures starring none other than Katie Kaboom! Nah, I'm just kidding, it's starring the Warners! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Episode 100 - Sorry We Lied... Here's Another Space Episode!_

It was a normal day in the Warner residence. Yakko practicing his paddleball skills, Wakko playing cards, and Dot reading a magazine. You could say that this was a normal day, but in the Warners' eyes, it was boring. Plotz and Scratchy were on vacation, and so was the nurse, so they had no one to bug. And even worse, it was pouring rain outside.

"Hey Yakko?" Wakko called.

"Yeah, Wak?"

"I'm bored!"

"You and me both... Hey, what'd you guys think about going to get something to eat? Who knows, maybe we'll find a special friend along the way!"

"But my hair'll get messed up!" Dot replied, and Yakko knew that you didn't want to be around her when her hair wasn't perfect.

"Maybe you're right... Hey I've got it-" He was interrupted by a dull rumbling, then a large crack.

"What was that?" Wakko asked, looking around to find where it was coming from. Then the tower started to sway a little. Yakko went outside to see what was going on.

"Sibs, you may want to see this..." He shouted into the tower, as the others ran out.

"Woah, we're floating!" Wakko gasped, his head over the rail.

"Yeah, we're higher than Colorado! And that's sayin' something!" Yakko smirked.

"Umm, aren't we a little, you know, IN SPACE!" Dot shouted.

"Yeah, we're not in space yet, there's no sound in sp-" Then he suddenly went silent, mouthing, "Now we're in space..." They all went back into the tower.

"I wonder where we're going..." Wakko said, glued to the window.

"I don't know, but I might as well recite the Captain's Vows now that we're officially in a starship. Alright... Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the U.S.S. Water Tower. It's fifteen minute journey is to find out what the heck is going on, and to boldly go where no toon has gone before. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but only fifteen minutes? That's not enough time!" Dot complained.

"That's all the time that the network'll give us. Hey, at least it's a whole episode!" Yakko explained.

"That's only half an episode," Wakko said, and Yakko shook his head.

"Nope, they're only fifteen minutes now, and if the network wants to keep the audience, they'd advance the plot right about now-"

As soon as he said that, the tower crashed into the ground. As the Warners stepped out of the tower, they looked to see a flying saucer parked next to them. Instinctively, they went up to it.

"Woah, this is huge!" Wakko's jaw dropped.

"Why not take a peek inside?" Yakko had a sly look on his face.

"Sure, but somebody better tell us where we are! I can't breathe!" Dot complained.

"And that's why you should be glad your a toon that doesn't need air to live. Now c'mon! I'll be eighty five once we get in there if we keep this up!"

"You're eighty five now," Wakko stated, head tilted.

"My point exactly! Let's go!"

So, the Warners entered the saucer, marveling at all of the futuristic technology in it. They approached a large circuit breaker, and Wakko didn't hesitate to flip all of the switches.

"Great job, Wakko, now we can't see!" Dot complained.

"Dot? Why're you so cranky?" Wakko asked her.

"I didn't get enough cutie sleep because _someone_ needed help making pancakes!"

"Whatever... I told you that you didn't have to-" Yakko was interrupted by a thundering voice.

"Who goes there?" The Warners all looked around as the lights flickered on. Yakko spotted a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, hey there thumb guy! Long time, no see! Hey, I thought that we agreed not to be abducted anymore!"

"Yeah, didn't you read the fine print? It said it clearly in section 50.3.61 in paragraph 6 of our contract," Dot threw him a bundle of papers, all being signed by him.

"I know, but... It's just... I needed another manicure!" He answered, guilt filling his voice.

"What?!" The trio shouted.

"I mean, Yakko does such good work-"

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss to the audience.

"On my nail," he disregarded the remark, "And it was scuffed! I called, but you didn't answer!"

"Hey, hey, let's not get mad now! You know you don't have to abduct people to get a manicure, you can just leave a message. And I'm not doing that anymore, because last time you had fungus!"

"Eww!" Wakko turned away, shielding his eyes.

"Diiiiiiisgusting!" Dot said.

"Sorry, that was in the contract, too! Yeah, contracts suck, don't they?" Yakko said, "Anyway, I think we'll be on our way! Also, umm, where are we?"

"Mars," the thumb answered.

"Ooo, is there any chocolate here?" Wakko drooled with the thought of food.

"No, Wak, Mars the planet, not Mars the chocolate company," Yakko explained, and Wakko frowned.

"Aww, but I'm hungry!" He complained.

"And that's why we're going home! See ya!" Yakko said as they dashed out to the tower.

Inside the tower, there was a Star Trek-like captains chair, with a control panel in front of it. Yakko got into the chair, and started to shout commands.

"Okay Dot, shields up!"

"Affirmative, captain."

"Wak, how's our core?"

"It's running like a charm, captain!"

"Alright, Dot, let's get this show on the road!"

"Okay, boosters on, and this hunk of metal is off the ground!"

"Alright, Wak, can you get us going a little faster, at this rate, we'll only be halfway there before the episode's over!"

"I'm giving her all she's got, captain!"

"Well, give her some more!" And this bickering continued all the way back to Earth.

This episode ends here, leaving you questioning whether or not this was really a space episode. But nonetheless, this is only the start of a whole new set of adventures for the lovable trio known as... The Warners.

* * *

**A.N: So, how is it? I would really appreciate some feedback on this, and your thoughts on whether or not I should continue this. Thanks in advance for the reviews! And as always, goodnight, everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello nurses and nurse doctor people! Sorry for the long wait, things just got a little crazy in my life. It might be a little short, so sorry** **for that too! Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

_Episode 101: Camping!_

It was a beautiful night in the San Gabriel Mountains of Southern California. The stars were glistening, moon was shining, and three kids were camping in the middle of the forest. Oh, what joy...

Huddled around a fire, the Warners were telling each other stories, most scary, some funny. Then one of them noticed something. Something wierd about the forest they were in.

"Hey guys?" Yakko asked, "Ya notice that this forest has an echo?" His siblings shook their heads. "Listen. Echo!" He shouted out into the trees.

"Echo, echo, echo..." The forest seemed to shout back.

"Ooh, ooh, let me try!" Wakko said. "Food!" The forest didn't reply at all.

"Wierd... Sis, you try!" Yakko said, looking for something out in the darkness that old be making the noise.

"Okay! I'm Cute!" Dot yelled at the leaves.

"I'm food, food, food..." The forest said.

"Huh, sis, I think your inner dreams of becoming poultry are starting to become true! Either that, or this forest is... Haunted!" When Yakko said that, the fire went out.

"Serves us right, going out to the forest in the middle of the night!" Dot said, hands on her hips.

"Well, sibs, I think we have a mystery to solve! Why the heck 'The Last Man On Earth' is a T.V. show. Then we need to find out what's going on in this forest!"

"Why not just skip the first one!" Dot asked, mocking Yakko's somewhat joyful voice.

"I like her idea," Wakko stated.

"Fine, we'll skip to number two on our agenda, but we've still got to get number one accomplished!"

"Fine, whatever floats your boat..." Dot rolled her eyes, "Now let's get a move on!"

"Alright, alright, let's go... That way!" Yakko pointed randomly into the forest.

So they trekked into the dark, ghastliness of the L.A. National Forest. The moon was jut beginning to rise, with a bit of orange where the sun once was. Night was now really settling in, the temperature was dropping, and of course, the light was dimming.

"Who knows what could be roaming in these forests? Maybe lions, maybe tigers, maybe bears!" Yakko said.

"Oh, my!" Dot continued the line.

"There could also be butchers, bakers, or candlestick makers, ya never know!"

"Aaahhh!" Wakko yelped, jumping into Yakko's arms. A light squeak came from the shrubs, and a tiny mouse, no, _two_ tiny mice came crawling out into the dusty path.

"Scared of a few mice, Wak?" Yakko smirked.

"You should be!" The mouse with the big head shouted up, "We're going to take over the world one day! Then you'll see!"

"Whatever you say, little guy!" Yakko waved at him, "Nice travels!" The Brain just sighed and walked away, his dimwitted friend tumbling along.

About fifteen more minutes of walking later, Wakko had something to complain about: "I'm hungry!"

"What's new? Hey, in about ten minutes, we'll-"

Mid-speech, Yakko ran into something. It was a large building, made entirely of faded stone, and covered in moss. Green, slimy moss. Yakko had run into that moss, and now his beige khakis were a light shade of green, along with his face. His gloves, for some reason, remained perfectly white.

"Well, that was pleasant!" He said, rebounding from the hit. He earned a chuckle from both his siblings, whom he just scowled at.

"You wanna see what's inside?" Dot asked.

"Sure, how could it get any worse?" Yakko shrugged, and began walking in.

"It would be worse if we didn't get any food!" Wakko complained once again.

"It would _really_ get worse if my dress gets messed up!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Yakko was already inside, awaiting the others, "Now come on!"

It was dark in the building. Dark, damp, and cool, cooler than the outside temperature of 75 degrees. All you could see were the Warners' eyes, as they roamed through the darkness.

"Who goes there?" A groggy voice called from the distance. None of the siblings budged.

Yakko whispered to his brother, "You're scared of mice, but not scared of a strange voice calling out from the distance?"

"I guess so," Wakko quietly replied.

A small light flickered in the distance, and the three started to shiver. Not because they were scared, but because:

"It's cold!" Dot exclaimed, still quietly, though.

Then a large light blinked on, revealing lots of high class, velvet furniture. There was a nice hardwood floor, and granite tables. There was only one man who could have all of this.

"What're you doing in my house?!" The short, chubby man exclaimed.

"Plotzy? Oh, wow, we didn't know you lived here!" Yakko took a glance at the audience, "But now we do!"

"You kids get out, now! I don't need you ruining my valuable furniture! Get. Out. Now!"

"Fine, fine, we see how it is, but you know that we'll be back!" Yakko said, walking out the door.

"But do you have any food?" Wakko asked Plotz as they left.

"No!"

"Yeesh, he was tense!" Dot pointed her thumb back at him as they walked.

"Well, I think it's time to head home. Whaddya say?" Yakko asked.

"Wherever there's a heater would be great," Dot said.

"And some food!" Wakko sighed, his stomach rumbling.

As they headed home, the moon was hitting the top of the sky, marking midnight. Although, the question still remains, what shifted the echos of the forest?

End of Episode 101

A/N: It was the air conditioner. Thanks for reading, if you liked it, slap that review button! If you didn't, then do the same! I'd love some advice, as usual! Thanks again, your reviews _are _really appreciated. Goodbye, and 'till next time, goodnight everybody!

Oh, and also, this chapter was vaguely inspired by the song "Destination" by Imagine Dragons. It's on their iTunes Session album, go check it out!


End file.
